


It Goes On

by ArcaneAnima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I have all my chapters planned and I'm sobbing at the end of it, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama needs to be saved, One Shot Collection, Seriously how do i tag, Slow Burn, What Are Tags For, kageyama tobio - Freeform, reader - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAnima/pseuds/ArcaneAnima
Summary: Lost and alone, the sad dove flewSearching for someone, but not knowing whoBlindly soaring, driven by someInexplicable hum. || Kags x Reader ||





	1. Here, Let Me See

**Author's Note:**

> With every piece of new writing, I try to practice something new--length, descriptions, cohesion. For this one, I tried something I've never done before: write an outline! And boy, did it help. I have all 50 chapters pre-planned out; all I have to do is write them.
> 
> Ironically, I lost the very first chapter of this fic and had to rewrite it completely. I liked the flow of the old one, but I don't even remember how it went //tears
> 
> Kags is my smol awkward cinnamon and he's so adorable I had to make some sort of fic for him.
> 
> This is one of those stories when it gets real deep at some point and you're like whoa what the fuck happened

**Age: 6**

 

Underneath his oversized straw hat and trapped within the confines of suspenders pulling up shorts that were a bit too big on him, Kageyama Tobio walked through town in determination. He didn’t even think about how he may have looked funny, nor did he noticed the amused faces the grown-ups were turning his way. No, he walked on with quiet resolve, navy blue eyes forward and little hands clutching a worn leather ball against his chest. A group of kids his age ran past him in giggling fits, most likely playing tag. He frowned a little as he walked around a corner. ‘So loud,’ he thought.

Kageyama trudged up the steep concrete steps, sweat giving his small face a shiny sheen. He adjusted the sun hat on his head to give himself more shade, going up one step at a time carefully on his short legs. The afternoon sun was unforgiving on his small form, and he wondered if he should have gone home like all the rest of the kids had. But what would he do at home? He was growing rather bored of his toys, and he didn’t like playdates. But he liked what he saw on TV the past few nights-- he liked watching the volleyball tournament and he wanted to play in one. He wanted to throw the ball high; he wanted to hit it past all the other people on the other side of the net. It looked so cool. He wanted to learn how to play and handle the ball quickly.

The very next day after seeing his first match on television, Kageyama begged his mother for a volleyball. Not being one to ask for much, Kageyama was given a second-hand volleyball the next day. The day after that, he had scoured town in search of a quiet, isolated place to practice. He was bothered by teachers within school grounds, so he went to the park. The park was filled with families and couples and groups of kids and dogs, so he left before even stepping in. He had tried alleyways (where he was shoo'd away "for his own good,") and relatively unused parking lots (again, he was shoo'd for his "safety") and malls (everyone liked to shoo him away, he concluded). When he was ready to give up, go home, and settle for his little room to practice in, something he passed by caught his eye-- stone steps, ascending up a hill in a forest area, its base concealed partially with foliage. He was certain it was divine.. diving something. He didn't remember what the word was, but he had climbed the steps in glee and discovered the little shrine with the lonely playground.  _Perfect._

Presently, Kageyama adjusted his backpack and reached the top of the steps, marching towards the secluded playground by a quiet temple on top of the hill. He approached a large ginko tree near the sandy playground floor and set his bag down, excited to start practicing.

"Ergh," someone groaned. Kageyama tensed. "Urk," huffed the small voice again. Kageyama turned around, facing the little playground with furrowed brows. In his impatience to start playing, he had forgotten to scan the playground for any other visitors. Normally, depending on who or how many people, he'd either wait for them to leave or turn tail and try again tomorrow. Today, he had failed to see a little girl, perhaps his age, on the top most cube of the jungle gym, dangling by her hands and trying to pull herself up. He vaguely wondered if he should go help. 'No way,' he concluded, lip jutting out in a pout as he watched the girl drop on the ground and wobble in the sand. "Ow," he thought he heard her say, but she climbed back up. Unaware of the eyes watching her every move in distaste, the girl continued whatever the heck it was she was doing. 

Not wanting to waste time, Kageyama took the volleyball in his hand and began to throw it up in the air, catching it with his palms and then bouncing it back into the air. It was a bit difficult to keep the ball's rise and fall straight. At least he knew what he had to work on. "Yes!!" He heard the squeal from behind him. He turned, annoyed, and froze as he watched the girl lose her grip and fall once more, landing on her ankle and sprawling onto the sand. 'Should I call a grown up in this situation?!' He thought in a panic, rushing to the unmoving form without missing a beat. "Hey," he called, standing a cautious distance. "A-Are you okay?!"

She was trembling slightly, face planted firmly in the sand. Slowly, almost comically, she looked up, bulbous tears streaming down her cheeks and snot dripping from her nostril. Sand covered her reddening face. "I might... I might have broken something..."

"Wh-What? No, you didn't." The little boy crouched next to her. "Move your foot." Her sneaker-clad little foot moved, but not without an accompanying loud whine of pain. "It's fine; it's not broken because you can still move it."

"How do you know that?" She sobbed, panic seeping into her expression. "What if my foot detached un-under my so-sock?! Wh-What if--"

Kageyama sighed, annoyed that there was not a grown-up in sight. He deduced that she was not going to stop crying any time soon, especially with those weird ideas. Wanting to save as much time as possible for practice, he sat beside her and urged her to remove her shoe. "If you could still move it, it wouldn't have broken off," he said, trying to calm her down. She only hiccuped in response, making him sigh another time. It couldn't be helped. "Here," he muttered, "let me see."

 


	2. There's A Leaf in your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a bit more of personality in this chapter. Posting these is actually encouraging me to edit and revise! Usually I take way too long with my fics.
> 
> All aboard the Crack-Fluff train! Buckle up and get comfortable! It's gonna be a long ride.

**Age: 6**

 

Young Kageyama found himself in the little girl’s company day after day after her “broken ankle” incident. That fated day, he had to help her back to her home, which took a while since she limped so slow. Her mother was ever grateful, and insisted that they become friends. Kageyama felt bitter about it the first few days. His peaceful practice times have been completely taken over by another of those loud kids he liked to avoid. She was just as, maybe even more so, rambunctious after her ankle healed. She talked more, giggled too much, bounced around him skittishly like a squirrel on caffeine. He didn't know if he could handle it.

However, as time passed, he started to care less. He was slowly learning to drown out most of what she said on most days. He also observed that, even though she constantly hopped around him like some kind of curious pup, she never invaded his personal space. She was annoying, but knew where the line was drawn. She wasn’t as big as a nuisance as he thought she would be, not that he would let her know that. Although, today...

“[Name],” he grumbled, “could you stop that? You’re distracting me.”

”Stop what?” The little girl was a few feet away from him in the playground, hanging upside down from one of the bars like an opossum. Her skirt was flipped, but she made no move to even bother fixing it. She was staring intently at the back of his head. “I’m not doing anything.”

”You’re staring at me,” Kageyama snapped, whipping around and scowling at the [h/c]-headed girl. The volleyball that he had set landed perfectly in his little hands. “And fix your skirt. Aren’t you a girl?”

”You really do have weird senses,” she laughed, flipping down and rushing over, purple backpack in tow. “But now that you’ve stopped playing catch with yourself, let’s eat! Mommy made lunch for both of us today too!”

Kageyama bristled in his shorts, being dragged by his companion to the nearby ginko tree. The tree's golden leaves branched above them in a web of foliage, setting a warm glow on the two. ”I’m not playing catch with myself! It’s called setting, and it’s from volley-”

”You’re probably doing it all wrong anyway. You should take lessons or something,” [Name] hummed, unwrapping the bento boxes from their cotton cases. “That’s why mommy let me take gymnastics, you know. She said I was flipping all wrong since I was four!”

Kageyama grunted, pouting. “I’m doing it right… I’ve watched a lot of games on TV. I copied exactly how the players were doing it.”

”Mommy made pork curry for you.”

”..Is there an egg on top?”

Somewhat defeated, Kageyama settled beside [Name] beneath the tree’s shade, digging in without another word. His navy blue eyes settled on the girl beside him… His friend. He supposed she wasn’t so bad. There were times she’d be quiet, practicing handstands by herself on her side of the playground while he practiced receiving. She was mostly irritating, but there were times when-- Kageyama squinted. “[Name].”

”What?” she turned to him with a mouthful of rice, egg pieces on her cheeks.

”There’s a leaf in your hair.”

”A leaf?” [Name] swallowed her food and put down her chopsticks, feeling her head for the leaf. “Where-- AAAIIIEEEE”

Kageyama fell back in shock, food spilling, as the little girl flailed beside him. Her food flew from her hand in the process, landing right on his shirt. Kageyama felt irritation bubble in his gut. He took it back! She's 100% irritating, 100% of the time! “[NAME], WHAT ARE YOU DOING”

”TOBIO, YOU DUMMY, IT WAS A TREE WORM!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA CRACK  
> Kegs has mixed feelings about Rea-tan lel
> 
> Sorry I know I write short chapters-- It's just how I've always written! Perhaps I'll write a fic to practice length after this...


	3. You Can't Have It Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baby Kegs experiences his first existential crisis and Rea-tan holds his hand and pulls him through it.

**Age: 6**

Today was spent, [Name] liked to voice out, splendidly well. Kageyama didn’t think so; he thought it was the usual thing they’d do. He’d pass [Name]’s house and she would be waiting expectantly by her door, following him like a satisfied puppy, figurative tail wagging at the speed of light. Little Kageyama’s eye twitched as the word echoed in his head. ‘Puppy…’

”Tobio, don’t you think today was spent splendidly well too? We went to the playground, and we played. I think that’s what mommy would call ‘productive’!”

”What are you so happy about? That’s what we do all the time,” he stated indifferently, feeling the leather of the volleyball on his palms as he carefully descended down a stone staircase. [Name]’s backpack bounced on his back with every step he took while the little girl trotted behind him, jumping from step to step. She was lagging behind a little since she was taking in the sunset, but Kageyama continued onward without looking back, despite the two backpacks weighing him down.

”Slow down, Tobio, or I’ll lose you!”

”Why don’t you hurry up? It’s almost dinner time, and I told mom I’d be back by then.” Kageyama paused. “And you know your way back, so you wouldn’t get lost. Probably.”

”But I want to talk some more,” his friend complained, running up to him. No matter how long they spent together, she never seemed to be satisfied. He thought it was a bit annoying, and he couldn't stop comparing her to a pup... “Aren’t you excited? We’re going to Aki.. Akiyama Emelentary! Emelentary, Tobio! We’re going to be one of those big kids you like to avoid!” Kageyama raised a brow, confused.

”Are you stupid,” sighed Kageyama, finally meeting her [e/c] eyes with his own narrowed ones. “It’s.. It’s not a big deal.”

”You stuttered. You never stutter,” she observed. She was now able to walk backwards beside him, since Kageyama had matched her pace. Kageyama scowled a little, annoyed that she could tell. [Name] stared at him, concern laced into her words. “Are you nervous? Mommy said--”

”I’m not nervous. I just don’t think little animals like me,” he replied bluntly, averting his gaze. “Like.. kittens.. And squirrels… and puppies.” Both children had come to a halt just at the corner of their street. [Name] looked at him inquisitively, urging him to continue. Kageyama pursed his lips and thought, before continuing with: “...and chipmunks and birds.”

”I don’t get it,” [Name] said, “Are there lots of little animals in Elenemtary?”

”No, I don’t think so, but,” his brows furrowed, trying to find the words to explain his worries. “Won’t the other kids not like me, like the little animals?”

”Oh,” said his friend. His point has finally sort of made itself clear, even though it was still rather vague. She looked up at the sky, watching a bird fly by, humming as she stuck together some positive words in her head. Looking like she'd come to a conclusion, she met his navy eyes again, grinning. “Well, if little animals don’t like you, then maybe the kids will like you.”

Kageyama tried to understand, but sometimes they were both just on two completely different wavelengths. He shook his head to show her that he did not get her point. [Name] thought again.

”Well, you can’t have it both ways. If little animals like you, then not every kid can like you, and if kids like you, little animals can’t like you. So the kids will like you, because the little animals don’t.”

His eyes widened as he finally understood. [Name]’s point made sense, and it was better to be liked by his future classmates than a stray kitten on the street. Yes, he decided that it was better. “I get it,” he stated slightly proudly, though his expression remained unchanged. With a new sort of confidence, Kageyama continued on their path towards home with his friend in tow. [Name] was grinning ear to ear.

”Besides, Tobio,” she expressed loudly, “I like you a lot already, so you don’t have to worry! You’ve already got a friend in Elenemery!”

The little boy gave her his usual stoic look, though his lips were curved slightly in a smile. “I guess you’re kind of like a puppy, so not all little animals not like me.”

”A puppy? Can't I be a kitten?”

”And it’s elementary, not… whatever you've been saying…”

”Can I stay over at your place for dinner? I still wanna talk some more.”

”No! Go home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet... I actually really liked this chapter. They've only recently met, and Rea-tan has only just started to get Baby Kegs. Sulky, cranky Kegs shows a bit of weakness, and Rea-tan helps him through like how he helped her the first time they met.
> 
> I just love cranking out floof... especially in the form of nonsensical children ideas AHAHA  
> (in my defense, Rea-tan's idea made sense to me)
> 
> Was it floof enough for you guys? Or do you want more?


	4. You Think You Could Do Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff crack in the lives of baby Rea-tan and baby Kegs.

**Age: 7**

 

Kageyama was sitting in one of the playground’s swings, volleyball settled nicely in a groove in the sand beside him. On the swing next to him sat [Name], In her usual cheery mood. She sat with the plastic seat between her thighs, little hands gripping one side of the pair of chains holding her up. She was rambling again, though Kageyama was more focused on feeling the smooth orange sections of the swing chain where rust had fallen off from. A week of elementary had gone by already. The sun was beginning to set on their week, painting their backs in a golden glow. Their shadows stretched before them, long and reaching for the edge of the playground, like a compass urging them home. They decided not to play today, but to catch up on what went on in their week… even though they spent most of it together. Kageyama hadn’t made friends, and [Name] claimed she hadn’t either, though she was already chums with some of the girls in their class. He wondered how she did that, so quickly enticing the other children to warm up to her within the first few days of elementary. Was it because she seemed so small and not dangerous? Was it because she acted like a pup? He turned towards the girl beside him, studying her. He was reminded that she had been speaking. He hadn’t really heard much of what she said, so he tried to listen.

”Then Shunsuke stubbed his pinky toe and nearly toppled over like a monster destroying a city,” recalled [Name], gesturing wildly with her arms, “and he opened his mouth and said ‘DAMN!’” Kageyama’s eyebrows raised. She continued, “he would have gotten in trouble for sure if teacher heard him, but the class was too noisy! Hey, are you listening?”

”Sort of,” Kageyama replied honestly, swinging slightly. “But why would he get in trouble for stubbing his toe?”

”He’d get in trouble for swearing.  _ Swearing _ , not stubbing his toe, otherwise I’d always be in time-out.”

”’Damn’ is a swear word?”

”Oh, Tobio, you innocent baby,” sneered [Name], waggling her eyebrows and giving off a superior aura. “Of course it’s a swear word, not that you’d know since you always stay in the classroom. But I hear a lot of the big kids swearing all the time.”

”Oh?” He tried to feign interest. He was probably failing miserably, but [Name] was too dense to notice he wasn’t paying attention again anyway. He began to wonder what his mother was making for dinner, and what that volleyball picture was on their counter, and if [Name] was going to visit over the weekend...

”Yeah, they say things like,” his friend leaned closer, shifting her eyes suspiciously to see if there were any other kids in their usually deserted playground, and whispered, “like darn and hell and damn and… and…  _ stupidhead _ .”

Kageyama paused for a second, then delved back into his thoughts. _Isn’t stupidhead the same as dummy?_ _That’s what she calls me all the time. Is she trying to insult me to the utmost of her abilities then?_ “Those aren’t that bad, I think,” he said, shaking sand off his shoes and watching the little particles fall. “I think those are kid-swear-words.”

[Name] had begun to swing the seat she was on, though due to her awkward position, she was going in circles rather than swinging in a straight line. She sent her best friend a pout and challenged, “you think you could do better?”

Kageyama immediately retorted. “Dumbass.”

Silence.

”TOBIO,” [Name] cried in hurt and surprise, “APOLOGIZE TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!”

”Wh-what-- You asked me!”

”It was a yes or no question!” Kageyama’s eye twitched. “I’m telling your mommy!”

”Not if I tell your mom first that you call me stupid head!”

”I call you DUMMY, stupid head!”

”Wh-what-- Isn’t that the same thing?! ...Wait a second...”

”Of course not!”

”You...! You dumbass!”

”TOBIO”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I'm doing! If I've got errors I've overlooked, please let me know!


	5. When You're Happy, I'm Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rea-tan pays the price for being liked by little animals, but Kegs ain't having it.

**Age: 7**

 

Everything Kageyama was worried about prior to elementary was, he soon figured, all unnecessary fuss. Though progress was slow, he slowly eased into a circle of other kids that grew to accept his bluntness. Soon, three-quarters of the year had gone by. [Name] had her own circle, of course, but they ate lunch together and went home together.They continued to hang out on the weekends when their homework was done, at their own private playground. Kageyama wouldn’t admit it, but he was relieved they stayed friends. She was sort of the first friend he’d made… perhaps he could go as far as labeling her a best friend. He was satisfied with his school life so far, and he was satisfied that [Name] was doing fine too.  _ Why was I even worried? _ He thought, staring at the girl from afar, leaving the classroom with a bounce to her step.  _ She’s a natural. _

”Kageyama!” His fellow classmate nudged his shoulder, breaking his train of thought. “Teacher said it’s cleaning time! Could you grab the cleaning cloths?”

”Oh. Yes.” Kageyama stuffed his notebook and writing utensils into his little backpack, fumbling on his socks to get up and rushing to grab the cleaning materials. He rushed down the hall, eager to do his part.

”If you don’t give your toy, you know, we’ll kick that stray cat you always visit.”

”No!” 

Kageyama flinched, halting in his hasty footsteps. He knew that voice; he heard it every morning, and at the end of every day. He also knew a certain stray his friend visited on their way home everyday-- a black cat that hung around the bush close to their playground. [Name] loved that cat. 

“I.. My daddy gave me this toy… And he’s far away…”

”That’s okay,” replied the other kid. From the sound of the accompanying snickers, there were three of them. “Your cat friend will be sorry you didn’t share.”

”No, don’t hurt Kuro!” [1]

”Then give that here!”

Kageyama was moving before he even thought to. He slid into the hallway where the bullies surrounded his best friend, turning all their attention towards him, and screamed at the top of his lungs. “TEACHER!!!!!!”

”Not good, run!” The three boys ran past him, tripping and bumping into each other in their rush to get away from the scene of the crime. Kageyama’s gaze followed their retreating forms indignantly.

”Tobio…”

He whipped his head towards her, and she flinched. Realizing he was probably still glaring, he tried to relax his features. ”[Name], are you okay?” He approached, kneeling next to her. The little girl pulled on a strand of her [h/c] locks and averted her gaze, nodding a little. “Who were they? Why were they picking on you?”

”..they’re from another grade.. They wanted my toy,” [Name] mumbled, holding the bird plush closer to herself. “Daddy gave it to me.” Her lip quivered as she held back tears, snot dripping from her nose. She had the same ugly grimace on her face as the time she sprained her ankle when they met. 

”Was this the first time they bullied you?” [Name] bit her lip. He scowled. “Why didn’t you tell teacher? Why didn’t you tell me?”

”Because it’s not a big, big problem, Tobio,” replied his friend, meeting his gaze. “You… you’re enjoying elememtary so far; I didn’t want to, to…” She couldn’t find the words. “Because... When you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Kageyama blinked at his friend owlishly, processing what he had heard. “You’re a lot more stupid that I thought,” he concluded, getting up and offering his hand. [Name] looked up at him, wiping the snot from under her nose rather angrily. She reached up and grabbed his hand with her clean one, much to Kageyama’s relief. “Don’t you think it’s the same with me?”

”The same? What do you mean?”

”D-Do I have to spell it out?!” He grumbled, pulling her up. When he was met with silence, he sighed. “I’d also be happy if you were happy, since you’re my… best friend…” 

[Name] visibly pepped up at this. “T-Tobio! Did you just call me your best friend?!”

The navy-haired boy stuttered “of course not” and began to walk off, knowing full well that the little girl would follow. It took so little to cheer her up, and so little to make her cry. “You should hang out with me more often in school too,” he said after reaching the cleaning supply closet.

[Name] smiled. “Okay. So you can scare away the bullies, right?”

Once again, Kageyama stuttered “of course not.” 

”I guess I’m paying the price of being liked by little animals,” [Name] mused, hugging her little bird plush tightly. “But you’re a kid who likes me, right?”

”Wh-what kind of animal is that toy anyway? It’s so ugly,” huffed Kageyama.

”It’s not ugly! It’s a pretty crow!”

”My mom says crows are rat birds.”

”No way, rat birds are pigeons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I'm so lame because I'm proud of naming the black cat Kuro. I mean pls.. why am I so lame
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAY'S YA'LL. I wasn't gonna update this soon, but I mean, it's the giving season (and I'm stuck at a party so hey. Imma write a bit.) SO HAVE A BIT OF FLUFF.. before everything goes to hell .. loljk ... or am I
> 
> Kudos and comments tell me I'm doing well and encourage me to keep updating! (Though I'd also appreciate it if anyone pointed out any errors I may have overlooked :) )


	6. We Go On Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He trusted her... he guessed.

**Age: 8**

 

To celebrate surviving the first year of elementary and reaching the second, [Name] claimed that she had the perfect idea to commemorate this grand event. “After school, meet me by the river. I’m gonna make sure we never ever forget surviving first grade,” she had said in a meant-to-be-excited manner, though Kageyama took her glee in as rather menacing. Frankly, he contemplated going straight home… but he had never done that to her before. Curse his conscience.

That brought him to the situation at hand, however, and boy did he regret it. He kept his expression as straight as possible as he stared down, past his feet, at the dark water about twelve feet below him. The water swirled like inky, ominous goo, beckoning him to jump to his demise. A sharp thwack to the back of his head nearly made him fall, and he flailed to keep his balance. “Hey!” he snapped, turning his head so quickly that he nearly gave himself whiplash.

”You’re obviously overthinking this,” said the grinning girl standing beside him, hands confidently resting on her hips. She had stripped down to the tank and shorts she wore under her uniform, her clothes stuffed messily into the backpack resting on the railings behind them. Kageyama wondered briefly if he should have taken off his uniform, too. It’s not his fault; he didn’t know what the heck they were meant to do here! Her voice cut through his train of thoughts. “The bridge isn’t even that high up, and the water’s nice and clean!”

”What if it’s shallow, you idiot… Did you even check?” Kageyama’s navy blues continued their piercing stare into the water. He was trying to mentally will it away.

”I didn’t, but a lot of the bigger kids have done this before,” she said, adding before he could retort, “I watched them! It looks deep enough; you and I are tiny, so we’ll be fine.”Instead of convinced, Kageyama looked offended.

“We could die,” he said, his voice thick. He didn’t want to die this young. He had yet to really play volleyball. He wanted to stand in the same courts he saw on TV. He wanted to practice more, play more, feel what it’s like to play with people and against people. He wanted--

“Oh, poo, Tobio. It’ll be fun,” [Name] sent him a smile and held out her hand. Kageyama hesitated but interlaced his fingers with hers eventually. ”We go on three, alright?” She beamed, squeezing his hand in hers. She looked up at the orange streaked sky, nose crinkling a little in her fit of giggles. “Let’s fly.”

In that moment, for some alien reason, Kageyama trusted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, it's short. Short and SWEET, ok. That's how fluff should be! Sometimes! Idk, I'm running out of excuses!
> 
> TBH I posted this to test something... AO3 seems to be glitching for me.


End file.
